


Waiting for You

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Wizard, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, 烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー | Ressha Sentai ToQger
Genre: Multi, Tumblr, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Yet another round of smutfic prompts answered from Tumblr~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting for You

He could ignore the happy gasps and pleased hums. After all, it  _was_  Kouta, and some amount of idiocy had to be endured.

But when he turned the boy over to run his fingers over that muscled ass, it  _wiggled_.

Sighing, Kaito tightened his grip on Kouta’s hips. They still wiggled.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Kouta paused then, his ass tilted at an especially pleasing angle. “…waiting for you…?” he asked tentatively, his voice teetering on the edge of annoyance.

Kaito gritted his teeth. “By waggling your hips hard enough to knock me over?”

The room was fairly dim, but Kaito could tell that a bright red blush had thoroughly spread across Kouta’s cheeks and upper chest. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he replied indignantly. At the same time, Kaito felt Kouta’s hips swaying between his tightened grip.

"You just did it again."

"I did not!"

Kaito couldn’t help but smirk. He knew he should be angry and annoyed, maybe even throw Kouta from the bed completely, until the other man could get his hips under control. But that would mean letting go, and that wasn’t something he was particularly inclined to do at the moment.

"If you don’t keep your hips still," he said slowly, speaking carefully around his closely-held grin, "then I can’t fuck you properly."

Kouta squeaked angrily, but his hips went immediately still.

"Much better," Kaito said, leaning forward with a predatory smile. "Now…where were we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from lucybeetle: Gaim, Kouta/Kaito, snuggly happy sex where Kouta is really joyful and loveydovey and it's starting to rub off onto Kaito despite Kaito's best efforts to be grumpy.


	2. You Haven't Lost Me

At night, Kouta explores.

His power is limited when it comes to interacting with his friends back on Earth, but he learns quickly that he could slip quietly into their dreams. What he didn’t expect was to find a dream where he was already there.

Kouta watches as Micchi dreams about him, about the one night they’d shared a few wine coolers at the garage. He sees the scene replayed in exacting detail, the way his fingers trailed across Micchi’s cheek, how Micchi’s eyes lit up at the touch.

That night hadn’t had much more to it. But as Kouta watches, he realizes that he might have the opportunity to fix that.

Slowly, carefully, he slides into the place of Micchi’s memory of him, feeling his own fingertips drift down to dance across the younger man’s hips. “Micchi…” he murmurs softly, and can see the surprise spread across the other’s face. This hadn’t been part of that night, not originally.

"K…" Micchi begins to respond, choking on the name. "Kouta-san…I…"

"Shh."

He’s not sure if Micchi realizes what’s happening, but this isn’t the time for those words. Not now, not when their time together is dependent on Micchi staying asleep. Instead he pushes forwards, pressing his lips against Micchi’s and feeling the small gasp into his mouth.

Time and sensation both begin to drift, in the dreamy quality of being up too late and having had too much to drink. Hands on hips lead to clothes shed on the garage floor, until they’re both lying together on the cot, relishing the feeling of each other’s flushed skin.

Micchi moans, a needy breath that confirms to Kouta that he certainly still has all the use of his body in this capacity. “Micchi…” he says again, his voice echoing softly in the garage. “I…I want…”

His words are cut off with nod as Micchi bites his own lip. “I…me too, Kouta-san. Please…”

Kouta smiles, and again the state of the dream changes, to where he’s already buried in Micchi’s tight heat and they’re gasping and groaning in unison. He’s thankful for the sudden burst of clarity, this point in the dream that Micchi is staunchly focusing on. As Micchi lays beneath him, writhing and delighting in every thrust, Kouta has the chance to watch him, see the pleasure lighting up his face in a way he hadn’t seen for months.

Their movement continues, until Micchi grips tightly at Kouta’s hips, sobbing out Kouta’s name as he makes a mess of his stomach. Just the sound of his name on Micchi’s lips is enough to send Kouta over the edge as well, gasping out his best friend’s name as he collapses heavily atop him.

Again time and sensation drifts, until Kouta realizes that Micchi was fighting hard to stay asleep, to stay with him. “It’s alright,” he whispers, even though he doesn’t want to lose the warmth beneath him. “You can wake up.”

Micchi is bleary, his tongue slowed by their activity and the pull of the waking world. “But…I don’t want to lose you…not again…”

Smiling warmly, Kouta leans in to give him a gentle kiss. “You haven’t lost me,” he says quietly, and sees the confusion spread across Micchi’s weary face. “Not when I’m still in your heart.”

For a moment Micchi freezes, then finally lets a smile of his own grow on his lips. Kouta moves to kiss it again, but then the world fades to white as Micchi wakes, sending Kouta spiraling back to his own world in kind.

He wakes, sitting upright in his stone bed, feeling the stickiness on his own stomach as he moves. Mai sleeps beside him, quiet and unaffected by his nighttime adventures.

Kouta smiles to himself as the light begins to shine in through the nearby window. There are many more nights to come in his life, and many more explorations to be had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from Anonymous: Gaim. Kouta/anyone of your choosing. Testing out his new powers, he accidentally spies on someone's dirty dreams. Up to you if he does more than watch =P


	3. Just Having Fun

"A-ah, hold on…"

"…ow!"

"Sorry! Sorry, I’m sorry, just give me a…"

"No, it’s okay, really, it’s fine…"

"Are you sure, I mean…ow!"

"Ack! Sorry!"

Tokacchi rolled over in his bed, reaching out to flick the lamp on and flood the small cabin with light. Most of his and Raito’s clothes lay scattered on the floor, and both pillows had already been knocked from the bed as well.

"Sorry, sorry," Raito said from the other side of the bed, wincing apologetically. "I didn’t mean to-"

"No, no, it’s okay, really," Tokacchi replied hurriedly, waving his hands dismissively. "I’m sorry. I thought I-"

Raito nodded. “Me too, I just…” He trailed off, biting his lip as he looked at Tokacchi awkwardly. “Um. We have no idea what we’re doing, do we?”

Tokacchi sat up, folding his legs in front of him as he gripped his knees tightly. “Um. No. I don’t think we do.” He could feel his heart thrumming as goosebumps started to form on his bare skin. He knew that being naked together was the first step to…what they wanted to do, but that was about as far as they gotten.

He continued to fidget awkwardly, trying to figure out what to say next, when Raito burst out into a raucous fit of laughter. “E-eh…?” Tokacchi nearly fell over in surprise before gaping over at Raito. “What’s…what’s the matter?”

"All of this!" Raito choked out between laughs, tears in his eyes. He soon saw the panicked look on Tokacchi’s face, however, and quickly calmed himself to put a gentle hand on Tokacchi’s bare knee. "Look at us. It’s not like we haven’t been naked before, right?"

Tokacchi shook his head. “Of course not. There was the time we skinny dipped by the tree…and the one time our parents made us bathe together after playing in the mud…” He wracked his brain for more instances, but that was all Raito had needed.

"Exactly! But we’re sitting here, getting scared over something we’ve done before. How silly are we?"

Tokacchi mulled over this thought for a moment before shaking his head. “But…it’s not the same as before. I mean, that was just having fun. This…” He swallowed, his knees shaking nervously as he contemplated the meaning of their current activities. “This is something more. Isn’t it?”

Raito grinned and climbed up into his lap, and Tokacchi could feel a very important part of his anatomy rising in response. “Yeah, maybe, but not too much. I mean, we’re supposed to be having fun, right?”

"Having…fun…?" Tokacchi echoed aloud, letting his hands drift to Raito’s hips. "…yeah, I guess we are." His worried frown melted into a smile, and he looked up at Raito’s face with admiration. "Having fun, and being close."

The smile that spread over Raito’s face was like a beam of sunshine. “So let’s just focus on that! And I’m sure we can imagine what’s supposed to happen next.” Then he pressed his bare chest against Tokacchi’s, mashing their lips together and sending them tumbling back down to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from lucybeetle: ToQger: Right and Tokacchi decide to do sex for the first time because they think it's this really special, important, grown-up thing, but they must deal with their awkwardness and lack of experience


	4. As You Command

He first appeared a week after his defeat.

Not just defeat, Hiromu had to remind himself. He’d destroyed Enter. He’d watched the remains of his code dissolve into hyperspace.

And yet Enter stood before him, completely whole and looking as smug as ever.

Hiromu wanted to believe it was a dream. Nothing more than the manifestation of his past trauma invading his REM state.

But then he’d have to start wondering why Enter was *naked*.

“ _Ça va, ça va, ça va_ , Red Buster,” Enter drawled, one hand snaking out to caress his cheek. The touch wasn’t cold, as Enter’s makeshift flesh had always been before. Instead it was warm, a comforting feeling that almost disturbed him even more. “I did not expect to be seeing you again.”

"You can’t be," Hiromu replied, his voice hoarse. Enter’s fingers trailed down his cheek to his chest, and he realized with growing horror that he was also completely unclothed. "This is a dream. It has to be."

“ _Oui, c’est vrai_ , it is indeed a dream,” Enter said with a shrug. “It is your dream, and you are calling me forth from the remnants of data left behind in your mind.” The one-avatar drifted across his collarbones as Enter slowly circled behind him. “But the circumstances in which we are meeting now do not lessen the fact that we are meeting, do they?”

Hiromu’s mind whirled, but he could feel the sluggish pull of sleep weighing down his logic. It had to be a dream, but what did he mean? “If it’s a dream, it’s not real,” he stated plainly. “All I have to do is wake up, and you’ll be dead again.”

A chuckle came from behind his left ear, then hot breath drifting across his shoulder. “Ah, if it were only so simple,  _ma puce_.” Enter’s right hand slid along Hiromu’s hip, fingers tracing a path that sent a shiver down Hiromu’s spine. “You see, I am not dead until you *allow* me to be dead.”

Hiromu felt his throat grow dry and swallowed, wondering why he had no control over his body to shove Enter away and gain control over the situation. “I’m pretty sure I allowed you to be dead already,” he said, forcing his voice to stay calm as Enter’s teeth scraped along his neck. “I watched you *die*.”

"Ah, Red Buster, that you did." Enter made no argument to Hiromu’s statement, instead pushing his hand further until his fingertips brushed along the sensitive skin of his stomach. "But remember, I had once been inside *you*. My data is still here," he murmured, pressing his lips to Hiromu’s temple. "Lurking in your mind, just with no permanent hold."

"That makes no sense," Hiromu whispered, trying to ignore the tingly warmth of Enter’s caresses. "It doesn’t explain how you’re still here. A week has passed, surely your data should have been purged by now."

“ _Mais oui_ ,” Enter replied. “That is, if you *wanted* it to be.”

Hiromu felt his chest go numb. “…what?”

"If you truly wanted me gone,  _ma puce_ , you would have purged my data a week ago.” His fingers dragged across the inside of Hiromu’s thigh, eliciting a delicious shiver from the young man. “But instead you’ve held on, keeping a program running that should have been closed for days. I live on, in you, because you *want* me to.”

"No…" Hiromu whispered, but could feel the guilt and doubt nagging at the back of his mind. "Why would I…"

Enter chuckled again, his lips brushing lightly across the shell of Hiromu’s ear. “Why would you imagine us in such an  _obscène_  position?” For a moment Hiromu found control of his body, and pulled his hand away only to reach back and clasp Enter’s hip tightly. “I believe you know the answer to that, Red Buster.”

The words were punctuated with Enter’s fingers wrapping carefully around his dick, and Hiromu was overtaken by such a fierce desire that he shuddered in Enter’s arms. Gasping for breath, he tightened his grip on Enter’s hip and let himself lean into the former avatar’s grasp.

"…don’t stop…" he whispered, keeping his embarassment contained within the dream.

Enter’s grip tightened as he murmured back into Hiromu’s ear. “As you command,  _ma puce_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from worldoftherandom: Gobuster. Hirmou/Enter? Bits of Enter's data is still part of Hiromu or he somehow comes back again


	5. For this, of course

The room was lit by candles, black and just short of menacing in their holders around the room. Ryuusei wasn’t always fond of spending time with Tomoko in her room, but sometimes it was just more convenient that way. Her parents were in bed for the evening, trusting their daughter with the ‘nice pretty boy’ she’d brought home months before.

"Tomoko…" he murmured against her lips, and he could feel her smile in response. Her bare skin was both warm and cool against his own, and it was a sensation to which he suspected he might be addicted.

"Ryuusei…" she murmured back, in that way that always melted his heart. "I’d…like to try something…"

His eyes widened slightly, but he’d long perfected showing surprise without worrying his girlfriend too badly. “Oh?” he asked, with another brush of their lips. “What’s that?”

He felt her smile grow wider. “Shhh, just wait here.” She gave him another gentle caress, then lifted herself from him to get up from the bed and walk to a corner of the room.

Curious, he propped himself up on his elbows, just in time to see her pull a single black candle from its holder. “Um…Tomoko…?”

She turned around to look at him, her eyes alight with mischief. “Yes, Ryuusei?”

He watched as she advanced on him, the still-burning candle cupped carefully in her hands. “What…do you have there…?”

Tomoko knelt carefully on the bed, her breasts bouncing softly as she pressed her knees against his bare thighs. “It’s a candle.” Pouting slightly, she leaned in, bringing both the candle and her breasts closer to where he could see them. “Surely you knew that already…?”

Ryuusei swallowed nervously. They’d flirted with the idea of being a bit more adventurous in bed, but he wasn’t entirely sure he was ready for this quite yet. “A-ah, Tomoko…it’s not that I’m *opposed* to this, it’s just…” He searched his mind for some reason or excuse he could use in this situation. “…I knew we’ve been through a lot, but candle wax can still be a bit more painful than, um, pleasurable.”

She tilted her head gently, still holding the candle between them. “Regular candle wax, yes,” she said patiently, as if instructing a small child. “Which is why this is a candle specifically for this sort of thing.” A small smile spread across her lips as she leaned back, her eyes darting across his skin.

"Why did you…" Ryuusei managed to respond, before the first drop of wax hit his stomach and a pleasurable warmth blossomed across his skin. His hips arched upward, and if his eyes had still been open, he would have seen the pleased look on his girlfriend’s face.

"Why did I buy it? For this, of course." She poured another small amount on his hipbone, eyes lighting up as he moaned beautifully from the sensation. "Do you mind? If I keep going, that is?"

Ryuusei managed to shake his head, his hand reaching out to brush fingers across her knee. “I can handle being proven wrong sometimes,” he said, struggling to find his wits enoug to grin up at her. “Most especially when it’s by you.”

A grin spread brightly across Tomoko’s face, and she moved the candle to hover above one hardened nipple. “Let me know if you change your mind,” she said, her trust in her boyfriend clear in the tone of her voice. Then she poured the wax once more, and the night truly began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomoko/Ryuusei! Tomoko wants to tie him up or use candle wax on him or something less than vanilla, and Ryuusei is wary but goes through with it because he loves her and it is really starting to feel kinda good ...


	6. Trouble Sleeping

An hour in, Tokacchi was convinced he could last the whole night.

At two hours, he could feel his resolve weaken.

At three, when Akira’s arm looped tightly around his waist, Tokacchi was pretty sure he was never going to fall asleep.

"N-ne, Akira-kun," he said quietly, even though he was fairly certain the other man was fast asleep. "D-do you think you could maybe, well, move a bit? I’m having trouble sleeping."

He was answered with an incoherent mumble, and the feeling of Akira’s foot inching up the leg of his pajama pants. It tingled in a way Tokacchi hadn’t expected, and he felt himself inching closer to Akira and his teammate’s warmth.

Tokacchi swallowed nervously. If he didn’t get any sleep tonight, he was going to be a wreck for the whole of tomorrow. “M-maybe I should just go back to my cabin,” he whispered softly, more to himself than to Akira. It would be a bit of a hike to get back to the train, but if it meant he’d get some sleep, then maybe it’d be worth it.

But Akira tighted his grip further, pulling Tokacchi closer against him until his lips were right at the younger man’s ear. “Don’t go,” Akira murmured gently, his deep voice rumbling in a way that sent shivers down Tokacchi’s spine. “Stay.”

For a moment, Tokacchi couldn’t quite remember how to breathe. When his lungs began working again, it was to take a long, shaky breath and move his lips closer so that Akira could hear him. “I-if…if you need me to, I can,” he whispered back, pushing his need to sleep to the side. He could feel Akira’s lips spread into a smile against his cheek as his hands slid down to spread possessively across his hip.

He gasped quietly, equally energized by the act as he was surprised by it. “A…Akira-kun…” he said as he inhaled sharply. “I…”

Akira replied with another gentle rumble. “If it’s not okay, you can leave.”

Tokacchi’s mind whirled, trying to figure out what was happening, why it was happening, and how exactly he wanted to respond. “It’s not that,” he said quickly, his own hand finding it’s way to rest reassuringly on Akira’s hip. “I just…wasn’t expecting…”

The older man grunted and pulled him closer, their bodies flush against each other so that Tokacchi could easily feel Akira’s interest pressing against his thigh. He felt himself rise in response, a groan rolling from his throat unbidden. He struggled for a moment, trying hard to gain control over his body enough to communicate his thoughts.

"…it’s okay," he finally said with a gasp, and felt Akira’s lips brush against his own with a gentle care that took him by surprise. A bolt of warmth traveled down to his stomach, and further, and Tokacchi felt his body arching against Akira in search of more of that same heat. "It’s very, very okay."

Perhaps sleeping could wait until morning after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from terrierlee: Tokatti ends up spending the night in BuildRessha and he and Akira-kun share a futon in that small space between the cockpit and the wall. While Tokatti tends to sleep in one pose, Akira-kun spreads his limbs everywhere and well let's just say they end up in a compromising position.


	7. Closer

It’s ten past midnight when Takatora returns home. His back aches and his hair is mussed far worse than normal, and he can’t even muster the energy to grab a snack from the kitchen before trudging up the stairs and into his bedroom. He flicks the lights on casually, halfway through undressing before he notices the figure lying in his bed.

"…Mitsuzane?" he asks, rubbing at his eyes as he unbuttons his shirt. "Is that you?"

The figure stirs, and soon his teenaged brother opens his eyes to look up at Takatora with a look of relief. “You’re home,” he says sleepily. “Thank goodness.”

Takatora chuckles shortly as he continues changing into his sleeping clothes. “Did I worry you? I’m sorry. Work has just been hard, lately.”

"Mmmm." Mitsuzane reaches up with one hand to rub at his bleary eyes, and Takatora notices that he’s wearing one of his own pajama shirts. "I just wanted to see you before you went to bed, Nii-san."

When he was younger, Takatora had always wondered about the necessity of having such a large bed. As a small child, it had seemed ridiculously excessive. But now, as an older brother, he recognizes its utility in easing both of their stresses and anxieties. “You can stay,” he answers the unasked question with a smile. “There’s plenty of room, after all.”

Mitsuzane responds with a pleased hum, and a grin that Takatora can’t help but mirror. He swiftly finishes dressing, then helps his brother under the covers before climbing in to join him. He moves to turn off the light by the bed, intending fully to roll over and curl against Mitsuzane in the way they always have in the past.

But the moment the light falls, Mitsuzane’s arm is around his waist, the young man clinging to him in a way with which he is unfamiliar. “…Mitsuzane?” he asks, reaching one hand up to rest on his younger brother’s wrist. “Are you alright?”

For a moment there is silence, with only the slight rustle of the silk bedsheets to fill the void. Then Mitsuzane breathes, shuddering warmly against Takatora’s shoulder. “Ne, Nii-san…” he begins quietly, pressing himself tightly against his brother. “Can we…maybe…be…closer?”

Takatora pauses, feeling his throat go dry as he considers the implications of his brother’s words. “Aren’t we close already, Mitsuzane?” he finally responds, squeezing his brother’s hand tightly.

"We are," Mitsuzane replies immediately, with not a moment of hesitation. "But…" Again his body moves against Takatora’s, and suddenly the elder brother can feel something pressing against him that clarifies what Mitsuzane might actually be saying. "…can we, maybe…"

His breath escapes him. These nights, these sessions of holding and cuddling, of reassuring each other when they needed it - all of it were things he could write off as brotherly love, as things done with each other out of care and compassion. “Mitsuzane…” he says quietly, his voice wavering only slightly. “Is this…something…you need?”

A heavy silence follows, and for a brief moment Takatora wonders if his younger brother had fallen asleep. But then he feels him press against him once more, and his cheeks flush as he feels his body rise in response. “…yes,” Mitsuzane whispers, close to his ear. He follows with a gentle press of his lips to Takatora’s neck, sending electricity through the elder brother’s skin and straight to the pit of his stomach. “I need you, Nii-san.”

Takatora rolls over then, keeping his brother close as he moves to face him properly. “Then I will do what I can,” he says quietly, before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Mitsuzane’s lips.

The light is gone, but it was never needed to begin with. They know each other well, so well, that light isn’t necessary for them to follow the contours of each other’s bodies, to hear each other’s reactions, to read each other’s thoughts enough to bring them both to release. And when they fall asleep in each other’s arms an hour later, sticky and thoroughly worn, there is not a single regret in their heads but for that of not having done this sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from lucybeetle: Kureshimacest, "They Told No One!"-verse, Micchi seduces Takatora


	8. Punishment

Cards lay scattered around the floor in the small cabin, remnants of games played and, ultimately, lost.

Tokacchi smoothed his skirt as he laid his hand down in defeat. “Ah, not again,” he moaned, looking longingly at the royal flush in Hikari’s hand. “Why did I agree to play poker…?”

Raito grinned at him, the lines drawn all over his face skewing in funny ways. “Because it’s fun,” he pointed out, then pouted sideways at Hikari. “Although it’d be a bit more fun if *someone* would let us win once in a while.”

Smirking, Hikari gathered up the cards and shuffled them idly. “We can stop, if you’d like,” he said smoothly. “But first, a deal’s a deal. Tokacchi, you lost, so…” The room went silent as Hikari pondered the punishment to be dealt out. The more stoic of the three had won every single game so far, and each of the other two had suffered some measure of punishment. Raito rubbed at his marked face anxiously, as Tokacchi fidgeted with the hem of his - well, Kagura’s - skirt.

Hikari grinned mischievously. “…give us a striptease, Tokacchi.”

Eyes widening, Tokacchi bit his lip and swallowed. “Ah, uh, well…” He felt his cheeks flush hotly as Hikari gave him a calculating look. “…um. What…exactly is that?” He could see Raito nod out of the corner of his eye, and was somewhat relieved that he wasn’t alone in his ignorance.

Sighing, Hikari leaned forward and clasped his hands. “It’s when you dance for us,” he said plainly, eyes darting from Tokacchi to Raito and back again. “And take your clothes off at the same time.”

"Ah…" Tokacchi said with a nod, before the words truly set in. "…ah!!! W-wait, really?" He jumped to his feet, fidgeting away from both of his teammates as he realized what was expected of him.

Now Raito was nodding as well. “Do you need music?” he asked brightly, about to fuss with the radio by the bed before Hikaru caught his arm and dragged him back down to the floor. “…guess not.”

Hikari leaned back, a small smile spreading across his face. “Go on, then.”

With no music to take guidance from, Tokacchi began to sway nervously in place, shifting from one foot to the other. “Um…” he said as he fiddled with the buttons of his vest. “I’m…not sure I’m doing this right.”

"Looks fine so far," Hikari said off-handedly. "Keep going."

Sighing, Tokacchi gave in to his punishment and shrugged his vest from his shoulders. It fell to the floor in a heap, and he had to repress the urge to bend over and fold it properly. He continued to dance awkwardly as he unbuttoned his shirt next, giving a small gasp as the chill air hit his chest when the shirt joined the vest on the floor.

He snuck a glance at his audience, and saw Raito strangely enraptured by the show. Hikari, however, looked somewhat bored.

Tokacchi wasn’t at all sure what he could do to make it more exciting, but he spent a moment toying with the waistband of the skirt. It helped that it was unfamiliar to him, something he wasn’t sure how to handle. When he finally unbuttoned it and peeled it away from his hips, he heard a catch of breath, and spotted a glimmer of interest in Hikari’s otherwise calm eyes.

The skirt joined the pile on the floor, and Tokacchi felt like his body was brimming with electricity. Something about the other two watching him, about being the center of attention, was stirring something in him that he couldn’t quite place. That, coupled with slowly undressing, was bringing something else to attention that he wasn’t sure how to handle.

He slid his thumbs into the band of his boxers, well-aware that this was the last layer of clothing between him and total nudity. But before he could push them down, Hikari was up on his feet and moving towards him until he had Tokacchi trapped firmly against the wall.

"A-ah, Hikari…" he said nervously, his voice wavering from the adrenaline. "I, I’m not done yet…"

Hikari reached up to drag his thumb slowly across Tokacchi’s cheek. “Oh, we’re done with that part now,” he said, his voice darker than Tokacchi could remember it being before. “I’ve got a different penalty game in mind now.”

"Another game?" Raito piped up from the floor, and soon joined them both against the wall. "I want to play!"

Hikari grinned. “Don’t worry, Raito,” he said as he gave them both a mischievous look. “You most certainly will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from ekala: Light&Hikari -> Tokacchi, batsu games.


	9. Straight and Narrow

Kousuke had never considered himself straight and narrow.

Well, he’d considered himself straight, actually, for a very long time. Vehemently so, in fact. But then there was his best friend in high school. And his best friend in college. And the two guys in the tent on that one archeological dig, but he tries not to talk about that.

But the narrow part? No, not him, not ever.

Then again, that’s exactly what he finds himself staring at in the back of Remnants. Straight lines, narrow waist and hips. He’d never thought they’d be things he’d *want* so badly, think such dirty thoughts about.

But here he is, thinking them. And there Haruto is, making it all the easier to do so.

Even more helpful is the way Haruto’s hips are moving as Kousuke unzips his jeans, licking his lips as the fabric peels away from the skin. He wants to keep going, keep feeling those lines and muscles, but Haruto pulls backs to leave his jeans in a pile on the floor. In another moment those strong fingers are working at Kousuke’s fly, pulling his pants and boxers down and off in one smooth movement.

Kousuke groans as Haruto’s breath hovers on his dick, just for a moment. The view is delicious and feels amazing, but he wants to see more. He leans forward and pulls Haruto back up again, right into his lap, where he can rest his hands on those bony hips and keep him in place.

"Mayo," Haruto says quietly, leaning in until they’re breathing each other’s air. "How do you…"

His voice is dry and hoarse, but he forces himself to answer before the question has been fully asked. “Just like this.” His hands tighten, pulling Haruto close enough so they can feel each other’s hardness. “I want to *see* you.”

Haruto smiles - or is it a smirk? - and leans back, making sure Kousuke has as good a look as he needs. “And here I thought you might want to do it in a more…bestial fashion.”

Chuckling, Kousuke shakes his head and ignores the blush and indignance that rises from the comment. “Not tonight,” he insists. Then he leans in and claims Haruto’s mouth with his own, the two losing themselves in a battle of lips and tongue until their breath comes so short enough to leave them light-headed.

It’s Haruto who reaches down first, finding Kousuke’s dick with his hand and giving it an appreciative squeeze. Kousuke moans needily, hips automatically moving upward to seek more of Haruto’s heat. In another moment he feels that heat surrounding him, and Kousuke forces his eyes open so he can watch the beautiful sight of Haruto descending slowly onto his dick.

"A-ah," he breathes, just as his eyes flutter closed. "Haruto…"

Haruto responds by leaning forward, his breath hot and shallow as he sheaths Kousuke fully inside him. He groans Kousuke’s name and they roll their hips in unison, a practiced treat that leaves them both with shaky knees.

Each of them wants this to last forever, or at least a night. But their time together is short, before the rest return to the shop for the evening. So they let themselves work into a frenzied pace, pushing and thrusting against each other until it winds into a fevered explosion of pleasure and cries of relief. Haruto sinks against Kousuke heavily, relying on the blonde to keep them both upright until they’re capable of standing once more.

Neither of them are fully straight, or fully narrow. But each has curves the other doesn’t, and they curl together to embrace those curves together for as long as they possibly can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from Anonymous: Wizard. Nitoh/Haruto sex, Nitoh admiring Haruto's body because he looks so delicate but is so strong.


	10. Missed

"I missed you."

The words tumble from JK’s lips as he kisses his way down Kengo’s neck, breathing in the scent that he’s been needing for these last few months. But then the muscles in Kengo’s shoulder twitch, his whole body tensing in a way that makes JK’s stomach begin to churn.

"…are you okay…?" he asks after another moment, when it’s obvious that Kengo is no longer in the mood. He’s not sure what he did wrong, but he knows when he’s not wanted.

Kengo looks away, his mouth drawn tight. “You missed me…?”

"Yeah, every day," JK replies immediately, and feels Kengo’s body grow tighter underneath his fingertips.

"Even when you were sleeping with Kisaragi…?"

JK pulls back, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. “Ah…heh…you knew about that, huh…?” He bites his lip, knowing that this isn’t a conversation he can just skip past. JK can be pretty dense sometimes, but even he knows when shit has hit the fan.

"Of course I knew about that!" Kengo snaps back, turning to face JK properly. "Do you think Kisaragi can keep his mouth shut about _anyone_  he sleeps with?"

"Yeah, but…" JK replies carefully, giving Kengo a sheepish nod. "You totally boned him, too."

Kengo’s face went bright red and he sputtered, crossing his arms and looking away again to hide his embarrassment. “Th-that’s not the point!”

Biting back a chuckle, JK leans in to get a little closer to Kengo. “Isn’t it?” he asks gently. “I mean, it wouldn’t be _fair_  if it’s okay for _you_  to knock boots with Gen-chan, but not me, right?”

There’s a bit of a strangled growl, but eventually Kengo stops edging away from JK. “…no, it wouldn’t be fair…” he mumbles.

JK grins and moves closer, his fingers dancing along Kengo’s knee. “And I’m sure if you were upset that I hadn’t told you about me boinking Gen-chan, it’d only be because you’d already told me that you’d done the same, right?”

"R-right…" Kengo mutters, his face turning redder as he slowly turns back towards JK.

"Besides," JK says as he slides his arm around Kengo’s shoulders. "What we should really be talking about is the way he calls out ‘ _Friends Kitaaa~_ ’ right when he comes."

"Oh my GOD," Kengo explodes, turning towards JK with a hint of rage in his eyes. "He did it to you too?!"

JK laughs, wrapping both arms around his boyfriend and hugging him close. “He does it to _everyone_ ,” he admits. “Just ask Miu about her reaction sometime, it’s _hilarious_.”

Finally Kengo cracks a smile, the mood finally shifting back to the happy reunion the evening was originally supposed to be. There’s another half hour or so of shared bitching over sleeping with their best rider friend, but it’s all worth it when they finally get around to making out - and making up - through the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from Anonymous: Kengo/JK, they get back together after being on a brk (lol), but JK has to admit he slept with someone else (maybe Gentarou or Tojirou) while they were apart, so he makes it up to Kengo who is obviously jealous but denying it.


	11. Time Enough

"Kazuraba Kouta."

Takatora stood with the door half-open, not quite inviting the younger man inside, but also not turning him away. “Mitsuzane is still at school until later this afternoon.”

Kouta gave him a smile in return. It was a smile that warmed his heart, despite Takatora’s best efforts to remain cool and in control of the situation. “That’s alright,” Kouta said cheerily, before wedging his way in the door. “I didn’t come to see him, anyway.”

Takatora gave him a wary look as he closed the door behind the both of them. “You do know it’s unlikely I’m at home this time of the day, correct? Usually I am at work. Today is an anomaly.”

Nodding dismissively, Kouta held up a large packed basket in way of an explanation. “Your day off, I know. So I’m here before Micchi is, and I brought us a snack.”

Takatora bit back a grin, but some of the smile still made its way to the corners of his mouth. “Courtesy of your sister, I assume?”

"That’s not the point," Kouta said hurriedly as he pulled the basket back down again. But he laughed a moment later, and Takatora couldn’t help but join in. He could see Kouta’s smile brighten further at the laughter, and it only served to lighten his heart in turn.

~

The basket was mostly empty, just a few slices of fruit of cheese left on the small travel tray. Kouta and Takatora had each had their share of the bottle of wine, although the older man was far better at holding his liquor than the other. Kouta’s cheeks were bright red, his laughter louder and far more boisterous. Despite the fact they’d each had the same amount to drink, Kouta was most obviously the more drunk of the two.

"I mean it, though," Kouta laughed as he curled up on Takatora’s lap. "We should tell everyone. They should know." He grabbed a peeled bit of orange and lifted it up to Takatora’s mouth, popping it gently past the older man’s lips. "Then we can do this kind of thing whenever, and not just when we won’t be caught."

Takatora accepted the morsel smoothly, rolling it between his teeth briefly before crunching through the thin skin and feeling the flavor explode on his tongue. He nipped at Kouta’s finger gently while it still hovered nearby, and smirked at the small gasp it elicited from the younger man. “Perhaps,” he said calmly, doing his best to push the topic aside. “But I don’t see that being a subject I wish to dwell on at this moment.”

Kouta opened his mouth the question that statement, only to find Takatora’s finger dragging gently along his lower lip. Takatora continued to smirk, looking down at Kouta with more than a hint of suggestion in his eyes. “O-oh, well, then,” Kouta replied in kind, his own power of seduction significantly less honed than his lover’s. “I’d hate to spend time on something you don’t wanna talk about.” He darted his tongue out and skillfully dragged it around the pad of Takatora’s finger.

He was rewarded with a heavy moan, and within moments Kouta was pinned firmly against the mattress, Takatora atop him with obvious intent. “Then let’s find other things to do, shall we?” Takatora asked coyly, then covered Kouta’s mouth with his own before the other man could respond. He could feel Kouta groaning up into his mouth, and that only served to increase his arousal. His fingers swiftly danced down to unfasten Kouta’s belt and fly, leaving the other man’s lower stomach exposed to his touch.

Their lips parted for a moment, with Takatora’s name on Kouta’s lips as the older man shifted to pull Kouta’s pants off entirely. “N-ne,” Kouta gasped as his hips bucked into Takatora’s touch. “Do we have time…?”

Takatora smirked again as Kouta’s trousers landed in a pile on the floor. “Time enough,” he said with authority. “As long as we don’t sit around worrying about it, that is.” Then he pressed his lips against the warm skin of Kouta’s belly, and Kouta decided worrying could most definitely wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from omelette-samurai: Gaim prompt: Kouta x Takatora. Can I request for some fluff before the smut~? :3


End file.
